Quatre filles dans le vent
by Lena Stein
Summary: Elles étaient nées Potter ou Weasley et connues de toute la communauté sorcière, alors qu'elles n'étaient que quatre filles bien ordinaires... mais est-ce bien vrai ?


Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour sur le site avec un projet de longue durée : une fanfiction sur la nouvelle génération, centrée principalement sur quatre cousines de la famille Potter-Weasley. En plus du défi que constitue pour ma part l'écriture d'une histoire longue, je dois également en rédiger une partie en un temps limité ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_._**

**_CHAPITRE 1 : RETOUR A KING'S CROSS  
_**

**_._**

_**ROSE WEASLEY**_

Glacée et encore ruisselante de pluie dans la gare de King's Cross, Rose Weasley maudit pour la millième fois le mauvais temps anglais, alors qu'elle attendait de pouvoir lancer un sort pour se réchauffer dès qu'elle aurait passé la barrière qui la conduisait à la voie 9 ¾. A ses côtés, son jeune frère Hugo gardait aussi une mine renfrognée, bien qu'elle sut sa joie de retourner à Poudlard, où il retrouverait ses meilleurs amis et ses cousins. Il n'aurait probablement pas dit non à un peu de chaleur.

« -J'espère que nous n'allons pas être en retard, s'inquiéta sa mère, le regard fixé sur sa montre. J'avais dit à Harry et Ginny que nous serions là à trente, mais je pense que c'est raté.

-T'inquiète, lui répondit son mari, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ne crois pas qu'une barrière va empêcher quiconque d'aller à Poudlard. »

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Rose avait entendu parler de cette histoire de voiture volante, une des grandes fiertés de la jeunesse de son père. Si cela continuait toujours d'impressionner les Potter, les enfants de leurs deux meilleurs amis avaient fini par se lasser de ce récit, trop souvent raconté et moins spectaculaire, il était vrai, que les autres exploits de leurs parents.

« -Alors on est d'accords, répéta Hugo pour la dixième fois dans la journée. On se dit au revoir avant qu'on ne passe la barrière…

-Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à tes oncles et tantes… commença Ron, mais il fut coupé par une Hermione plus compréhensive.

-Je les verrais une autre fois, se justifia l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne les voyait pas à toutes les vacances !

-Tu n'as pas honte de nous, au moins, Rose ? questionna son père, agacé de la réponse de son fils ».

Rose haussa les épaules : pour sa part, si elle ne tirait aucune fierté d'être une fille de héros, elle avait appris à être au centre de l'attention et à ce qu'à chaque rentrée, les nouveaux finissent par chuchoter et la montrer du doigt lorsqu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs ou effectuait ses rondes de préfet. Ce statut l'indifférait, et elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations cette année, à commencer par ses ASPICS.

La jeune fille poussa son chariot et très vite, passa la barrière pour entendre, de l'autre côté, le sifflement du train vermeil qu'elle voyait pour la septième fois en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Alors sa hâte revint et elle se souvint de la première fois où elle était venue, en compagnie de ses cousins et de ses parents. Les paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit : « sois plus fort que Scorpius Malefoy », ou quelque chose d'approchant, elle ne s'en souvenait pas parfaitement. Des années s'étaient écoulées, et Rose avait changé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure rousse, puis une deuxième : ses cousins lui faisaient face, avec bien sûr sa petite cousine Roxanne, la fille de George et Angelina, en première position. L'enfant venait d'atteindre sa onzième année, et n'avait, au vu de son excitation, qu'une hâte : entrer à Poudlard. Roxanne, au même titre que les fils et filles de Bill et Fleur, se différenciaient du reste des Weasley de par sa peau métissée et sa chevelure brune.

« -Eh, petit frère, fit son oncle George, suivi d'Angelina qui semblait en grande discussion avec leur fils aîné Fred. Prêt à rappeler à Roxanne qu'elle aura un troll à tuer pour ne pas aller à Serpentard ?

-Je m'en fiche, de ce troll. Moi, je compte bien lui mettre la pâtée ! ».

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la vigueur avec laquelle la brune avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

« -A mon avis, Gryffondor va ajouter une Weasley de plus à sa collection ! ».

Angelina se tourna vers elle :

-Tu es à Serdaigle, c'est ça, Rose ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire ?

-Oui, et je pensais à…

-Ron, Hermione ! s'exclama une voix que Rose reconnut aussitôt : la voix de Harry Potter. »

Depuis toujours, son charisme était impressionnant, et elle appréciait cet oncle qu'elle considérait comme un mentor. Pourtant, rien dans son physique ne laissait présager qu'il était aussi habile avec une baguette, ni même au Quidditch. Loin de la silhouette de sportif des plus grands joueurs, il restait plutôt fin et peu musclé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny, dont on déduisait à sa carrure ses longues années au sein des Harpies de Holyhead.

Son meilleur ami Albus surgit de derrière son père. Il avait grandi, au cours de ces sept années : plus petit qu'elle pendant toute leur adolescence, il avait fini par la dépasser d'au moins vingt bons centimètres l'an dernier. Toujours dégingandé, le fils cadet des Potter possédait des cheveux bouclés impossible à coiffer, des yeux verts constamment rieurs et un sourire à toute épreuve. Contrairement à ce que la majorité pensait en premier lieu, il avait été réparti à Serpentard – une angoisse pour toute la famille qui craignait qu'il ne soit dénigré à cause de cela.

Rose savait pourtant qu'il s'était acclimaté comme un gant à la fois au sein de sa maison et de l'école. Il était difficile de détester ce garçon toujours partant pour toutes les activités, même les plus illégales.

« -Rose, l'appela-t-il de sa voix grave et paisible.

-Albus, répondit-elle d'un ton égal, un peu cérémonial.

-Vous êtes d'un sérieux ! remarqua Lily Luna, et elle embrassa sa cousine sur les deux joues. Tu vas bien, Rosie Rose ? Bravo pour ton statut de préfète en chef, au fait ! Bon allez, je vous laisse, je vais retrouver les autres ! ».

La jolie rousse s'engouffra avec précipitation dans un wagon, sa valise d'une main, son hibou de l'autre.

« -Ma sœur, conclut Albus. Elle ne changera jamais. Mais c'est comme cela qu'on l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais dire au revoir à mes parents, on se retrouve dans le compartiment ?

-J'ai une réunion avec Scorpius, pour nos devoirs de préfet en chef. Cela ne devrait pas être trop long, et on viendra te retrouver.

-Lily a raison, c'est d'un navrant d'avoir des amis si sérieux ! Je vais essayer de trouver des gens intéressants, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. A tout à l'heure, Rose. »

A son tour, le jeune homme disparut dans le train, avec à sa suite une multitude d'élèves. Il ne restait pas longtemps avant que les wagons ne se mettent en marche pour Poudlard, aussi l'adolescente préféra s'activer et saluer sa famille, avant de repartir pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

« -Rose, tu sais, nous sommes fières de toi, lui assura Hermione avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard. N'oublie pas de travailler pour tes examens, mais je te fais confiance. Et dis bonjour à Scorpius de notre part, fit-elle en comme si de rien n'était. »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir – _fichu teint de rousse ! _– mais elle répondit « à bientôt, Maman », comme si ces phrases n'avaient rien provoqué de particulier chez elle. Cependant, l'aînée des Weasley savait bien que sa mère n'était pas dupe, et avait remarqué son – disons, attrait – pour le blond. Rose serra fort ses parents contre elle, et s'éloigna.

« -Le train va bientôt partir. Les personnes accompagnants les voyageurs, veuillez sortir des wagons avant le départ. »

L'adolescente monta les marches la menant à l'intérieur : avant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à King's Cross. Après un soupir, elle s'engouffra dans le wagon, pour rejoindre son homologue préfet.

**. . .**

_**ROXANNE WEASLEY**_

« -Eh, Roxanne, lâche moi un peu, tu fatigues à toujours vouloir me coller !

-Mais Fred, t'avais dit…

-On s'en fiche de ce que j'avais dit ! Va voir ailleurs et fais toi tes propres amis ! ».

Pour marteler ses propos, il lui claqua la porte du compartiment au nez, la laissant en plan au milieu du corridor.

« -Saleté de Fred, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu parles d'un frère !

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais est-ce que je pourrais passer ? demanda un garçon d'une voix timide.

-Ouais, vas y, soupira Roxanne en poussant ses affaires sur le côté. »

Le garçon fila sans demander son reste. Alors qu'elle se demandait où elle pourrait bien aller – elle ne connaissait personne de son âge à Poudlard – ce dernier rebroussa chemin pour venir en sa direction :

« -Euh, je me demandais si… tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ? Parce que si tu veux, j'ai trouvé un compartiment, et si tu… euh, veux venir… ».

Elle hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait avec un enfant qui paraissait si timide et si coincé. Cependant, il semblait sympathique au demeurant, et il était toujours appréciable de se faire des amis, elle décida donc de le suivre.

Elle s'installa dans la cabine, monta avec difficulté sa lourde valise et se posa contre le dossier. De l'autre côté de la vitre, ses parents lui adressaient des coucous de la main, triste de laisser partir leur fille adorée. Le train poussa un sifflement aigu, et le décor changea pour rapidement laisser place à la banlieue londonienne. Roxanne se rappela soudain qu'elle partageait son compartiment.

« -Sinon, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Son interlocuteur sursauta à ses paroles.

« -Vladimir, et toi ? Tu viens d'une famille sorcière ?

-Oh, si tu savais ! Je m'appelle Roxanne Weasley, et je dois avoir au moins quinze cousins à Poudlard.

-Tu as de la chance ! Je ne connais absolument personne, ici. Je ne connaissais même pas l'école avant de recevoir ma lettre, tu te rends compte ? ».

Parler de sa découverte de la magie l'avait rendu plus confiant, ou peut-être était ce de discuter tranquillement dans ce compartiment, alors qu'ils entendaient la pluie battre fort contre la vitre. Roxane prit le temps d'étudier Vladimir : elle n'aurait su dire exactement ses origines, bien qu'elle lui devina une ascendance asiatique. Fin et d'une taille moyenne pour son âge, sa pâleur était souligné par une chevelure châtain sombre et des yeux de la même teinte. Le dos bien droit contre le dossier, il n'avait plus l'air si timide que quelques minutes auparavant.

« -Personne dans ta famille ne pratiquait la magie ? demanda Roxane, curieuse. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait connue que des sorciers, et une existence sans magie était très éloigné de son propre monde. Vladimir était comme un enfant venu d'un pays étranger.

-En fait, ma mère est une sorcière, mais elle l'avait caché à mon père tout ce temps. Je crois que c'est une question de loi, je ne sais plus très bien, mais elle était ravie que je sois un sorcier aussi !

-Et ton père l'a bien pris ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé qu'on me mente aussi longtemps…

-Au début, il était déçu, il voulait que j'aille dans la même école que lui, mais maintenant il pose pleins de questions à maman, c'est très drôle ! ».

Son discours fut interrompu par le bruit d'un chariot. Roxane devina qu'il s'agissait de la marchande de bonbons, dont on lui avait parlé tant de fois. Elle sortit de la monnaie de sa poche, prête à acheter de tout : elle était affamée.

« -Bonjour, les enfants, fit une jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Vous souhaitez quelque chose à manger ?

-Des patacitrouilles, si possible… et cinq Chocogrenouilles ».

La femme – de son prénom Megan, lut Roxanne sur son uniforme de travail – lui tendit les bonbons après qu'elle eut payé ses victuailles.

« -Et toi, jeune homme ?

- Qu'avez-vous, s'il vous plaît ? ».

Elle lui fit la liste de tout ce qu'elle avait en magasin, et il finit par se décider pour des pralines Longues Langues (« qui allongent la langue en un instant ! »), des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (« mais qu'ont-elles de si surprenant ? ») et comme sa nouvelle amie, des Chocogrenouilles. Megan ferma la porte du compartiment.

« -Alors, tu me conseilles de commencer par quoi ? demanda Vladimir en désignant ce qu'il avait choisi.

-Pas les pralines Longues Langues, c'est amusant mais tu ne pourras plus parler pendant un moment. C'est mon père qui les a inventé, avec son frère jumeau ! précisa-t-elle, très fière du succès de son géniteur.

-C'est vrai ? Ca doit être génial ! Il est confiseur ? questionna le brun.

-Il tient une entreprise de Farces et Attrapes, et il invente de nouvelles recettes régulièrement. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, je t'aurais montré une de ses boutiques ! Les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, le principe, c'est que chaque dragée a un goût différent. Une fois, je suis tombée sur vomi, je peux t'assurer que c'était affreux !

-J'imagine ! Bon, je pense que je vais commencer par les Chocogrenouilles. Au moins, le chocolat, je connais ! ».

Il s'empara d'un paquet et l'ouvrit prudemment : il ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi ils pouvaient tomber avec ces farceurs de sorciers. Son estomac se détendit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une grenouille en chocolat et d'une carte qui l'accompagnait. Il engloutit le chocolat, et avant qu'il ne puisse se saisir de la carte, fut devancé par Roxane, avide.

« -Pff, je l'avais déjà. Comme si je ne le voyais pas assez !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me prendre mon cadeau, grogna Vladimir, sans écouter sa nouvelle amie qui lui rendit son bien en soupirant. Hum, Harry Potter… il est célèbre ? Jamais entendu parler !

-Très, répondit Roxanne, avare de mots. C'est un de mes oncles. J'ai une grande famille…

-Eh beh, tu es déjà une célébrité ! siffla Vladimir, et il lut ce qu'il y'avait inscrit sur la carte : « Harry Potter, Le Survivant. Connu pour avoir survécu dès sa naissance au célèbre mage noir Voldemort, qu'il écrasa définitivement en 1998. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter dirige le département des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie et profite d'un repos bien mérité en compagnie de sa famille ». Tu as tellement de chance d'avoir une famille si intéressante. La mienne est sympa, mais… ce n'est pas pareil. »

Un silence s'installa à cette dernière phrase : Roxanne ne savait pas vraiment que répondre à ce jeune garçon qui imaginait sa vie parfaite. Elle n'osa pas lui raconter combien son père paraissait malheureux tous les ans où la victoire sur Voldemort était célébrée, ni les crises de ses parents, certains soirs. A la place, elle préféra se rappeler de ses anniversaires, des bons moments passés avec sa famille, et le coin de ses lèvres se leva pour former un immense sourire.

« -Bon, et sinon, tu les goûtes, ces dragées surprises ? Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'en veux bien une aussi ! ».

Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement. Fred vint la voir pour savoir comment sa petite sœur se débrouillait, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le renvoyer d'où il venait. Vladimir, au final, se montrait bien plus amusant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Curieux de tout, le monde sorcier le fascinait. Il était néanmoins en désaccord avec Roxanne sur la façon dont il serait réparti dans une des quatre maisons :

« -Ma mère était Serdaigle, et m'a dit que ça l'étonnerait pas trop que j'y sois aussi. Il paraît qu'on doit porter un chapeau, et que ce dernier lit dans nos pensées pour savoir où nous mettre. C'est vrai ?

-Alors là, ta mère t'a fait une sacrée blague ! Bien sûr que non, on doit affronter un troll alors j'espère que t'as révisé des sorts !

-Pas vraiment, s'inquiéta Vladimir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tu penses que je vais être réparti chez les Poufsouffle ? Ils ont l'air d'être de moins bons sorciers que les autres... Surtout que je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble un troll, à part dans les films moldus, on n'en voit pas.

-T'en fais pas, essaye de faire de ton mieux avec ta baguette et tout ira bien, la rassura son interlocutrice. Enfin, je te dis ça… ».

Vladimir haussa les épaules : il était inquiet, mais il n'était pas question de le montrer. Tout au fond de lui, pourtant, il se doutait bien que les professeurs de Poudlard devineraient son inexpérience. L'espoir que tout cela fut faux et que sa mère eut raison lui fit relever la tête, par fierté. Roxanne Weasley était peut-être d'une famille célèbre, mais il n'était sûrement pas moins capable qu'elle de lancer des sorts. Il était un vrai sorcier, lui aussi !

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. La brune regarda sa montra, qui lui indiqua qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Les amis se changèrent dans le compartiment avec hâte : ils avaient tellement envie de découvrir le château de Poudlard, qui avait peuplé leurs rêves depuis si longtemps ! Pour Roxanne, c'était l'idée de découvrir un lieu entouré de légendes et de passages secrets, de matches de Quidditch et d'élèves inconnus. Quant à Vladimir, la peur d'un monde nouveau se mêlait à la hâte d'en découvrir les fondements. Il souhaitait également faire ses preuves : non, ce n'était pas parce que le monde sorcier lui avait été inconnu pendant onze longues années qu'il aurait du retard sur les autres, il se le promettait.

Le train soudain ralentit, et les deux amis sortirent du compartiment. Ils partageaient les mêmes angoisses, à ce moment précis : l'idée de ne pas être réparti dans la même maison que l'autre. La nuit noire semblait engloutir le flot d'élèves qui se ruaient en direction de la sortie. Alors les deux respirèrent fort, et suivirent ceux qui deviendraient, pour sept années consécutifs, leurs condisciples du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.


End file.
